


If you say it, it’s pretty

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [36]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft times with baeksoo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo hates his name. But something about the way Baekhyun says it makes it seem pretty.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	If you say it, it’s pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love this trope forever and always you can pry it out of my cOLD DEAD HANDS

They were on the couch when Kyungsoo learned to love his name, sitting with Baekhyun’s head in his lap and gently brushing loose strands with his fingers. Baekhyun turned over and nuzzled his face against his stomach, putting down his phone that he’d been scrolling through to hold the bottom of Kyungsoo’s shirt. “Kyungsoo,” he said. 

“Mm.”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Yes?”

“Kyungsoo.”

“What?”

“Nothing. I just love your name.”

That made him pause, lowering the book he’d been reading a fraction to look down at Baekhyun’s mess of hair. He’d always hated his name. Something about it seemed stupid to him. Although he didn’t want a flashy name that would draw too much attention to himself, “Kyungsoo” was too plain for his taste. It was too awkward. He’d spent forever wishing he’d been given a different name; something that he could feel really belonged to him. It felt foreign whenever someone called him up until now. But now that he was thinking about it, his name felt different coming from Baekhyun. Prettier, maybe. His. 

“Say it again,” Kyungsoo said. 

“Kyungsoo.”

“Again.”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Aga-“

Baekhyun turned over and took his hand, kissing his fingers with a smile. “What, you like hearing me say your name that much?”

Kyungsoo watched him for a moment, the way he pressed his lips delicately against his ring finger before moving to his palm. “I hate my name,” he said.

“Funny that you want me to say it so much then.”

“It’s different.”

“Hm?”

“I like it when you say it,” Kyungsoo said. Then he felt himself warm. “Um. Forget it—“

Baekhyun cooed, hugging Kyungsoo’s arm from that awkward angle of his and beaming. “You say such romantic things sometimes and it’s always so cute.”

“Is that romantic?”

“It is.” He was speaking matter-of-fact now. “Aren’t you saying that I’m special? That my voice is pretty? Also that I make you like yourself, which is a very romantic thing to say by the way.”

Kyungsoo hadn’t thought of it like that, but all of those were true so he couldn’t refute him. Instead he said, “I like your name.”

“So do I. But I like it even more when you say it.”

It was an invitation— no, a nudging request paired with Baekhyun’s expectant expression. He’d said Baekhyun’s name a lot already, of course he had, but now with all the attention on him he felt awkward. Kyungsoo stalled for a moment, putting down his book so he could avoid Baekhyun’s gaze before he said, “...Baekhyun.”

“That’s me,” said Baekhyun, shining. When he reached up Kyungsoo immediately went down, not expecting him to hold the back of his neck and guide him so that their lips could meet, soft and warm. The feeling lingered even after they parted, and Baekhyun was able to say, “I love you, Kyungsoo.”

And just like that his name was something beautiful. Something about Baekhyun was magic, he was convinced. Kyungsoo brushed a strand of hair from Baekhyun’s eyes, trying to figure it all out. In the end, all he could figure out was what he finally said in reply: “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like it’s been forever but maybe it’s just my skewed sense of time. Hi guys! Classes are starting soon for me so I don’t know how often I’ll be able to post. Maybe just drabbles ;((
> 
> Being a person who hated (hates?) my name for the longest time I like the idea of finding someone who makes it suddenly special. This is my guilty pleasure trope guys. You bet your butt I’m going to be writing every and all scenarios of this trope in the future woo woo!!
> 
> (Also to lightbaek as an update soulmate AU is HARD but I promise I haven’t forgotten shsjaidhahds I’m doing my best ;;)
> 
> Love you all see you in the next fic ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
